Chapter 2 (Prologue): Messages from Beyond
Chapter 2 'of ''Five Worlds War: Prologue is titled '''Messages from Beyond Short Summary Long Summary In Karakura Town in the Soul Reaper World, Ichigo returns to his home after patrolling the town for Hollows. As he settles back into his Gigai, he reflects on the Wandenreich invasion and how as of late more Hollows are becoming active. Believing that Kisuke would know the reason for the increased Hollow activity, he walks to Urahara Shop to get some answers about the anomalies. Upon his arrival he is greeted by Tessai, who tells Ichigo that Kisuke is busy, though an annoyed Ichigo claims that Kisuke sleeps till noon and demands Tessai to wake him up, which he decides to oblige to. They find, however, that Kisuke is not sleeping in his room, and Tessai theorizes that he must be in the communications room, possibly to contact the Soul Society. They walk to the communications room where they find Kisuke in conversation with Shunsui Kyōraku via the communication system. Shunsui is surprised at Ichigo's arrival, claiming his timing to be perfect. Kisuke casually greets Ichigo by wishing him a good morning, though the Substitute Soul Reaper corrects him by saying that it's the afternoon, causing the shopkeeper to chuckle nervously. Shunsui then states that he needs to discuss something with Ichigo, and to Ichigo's shock he proclaims that their world is one of many under Chitsujo. Shunsui notifies him of Konton and the potential for another war, much to Ichigo's exasperation, and Shunsui tells him about the upcoming Summit for leaders from the separate worlds. Ichigo asks why Shunsui's telling him about the Summit, and the Captain Commander tells him that he's taking Nanao and Ichigo as emissaries. In the New World, Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates sail towards Red Hair Shanks where several other pirates have also gathered. Luffy can barely contain his excitement at the thought of reuniting with his idol. The rest of the Straw Hat crew holds similar feelings of anticipation and excitement. As they approach, they begin recognizing the other ships in the area. Amongst the owners are most of Luffy’s fellow Supernovas, plus the former-Warlords Jinbe and Boa Hancock. When the Straw Hats board, Hancock immediately embraces Luffy, much to Sanji’s and Brook’s jealousy. Hancock herself feels a tinge of jealousy and rivalry when meeting Robin and Nami. At this point, Shanks reveals that a Watcher came with warnings of war and an invitation to Chitsujo’s Summit. The Emperor then states that everyone gathered is allied with Luffy, who is named as the Act of Order of the world. When Shanks mentions the World Government’s allegiance to Konton, citing the danger posed to Pirates, Luffy accepts the coming conflict. Shanks ends the discussion by naming Luffy, and his crewmate, Roo, as his Summit bodyguards. In the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju was working on paperwork, reflecting on the reconstruction and progress towards peace made in the month following the Fourth Shinobi World War, while anticipating Naruto Uzumaki’s hopeful succession. A white light flashed to reveal a white-robed Watcher, claiming to be Chitsujo’s emissary and extending the Summit invitation, also mentioning that the four other Kages and General Mifune have been invited. When Tsunade proves to be disbelieving, another white flash reveals Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya, who reassure Tsunade of the messenger’s honesty. The messenger repeats the offer, while also asking she pick two bodyguards within three days’ time. When the visitors vanish, Shizune checks in on Tsunade, who asks her to summon Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. At Magnolia, in the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel starts a brawl by punching Gray Fullbuster in the face. Eventually, the brawl escalated to the point where Gajeel, Erza, and Mirajane had also joined in, with Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds cowering in cover. The fights get interrupted when the Guild Master, Makarov, walks in, looking terrified. Noting everyone’s’ concerns, he explains Chitsujo has called a Summit for multiple worlds, inviting the most powerful Guilds in Fiore. When Laxus meets this with skepticism, Makarov reveals the war could put Zeref in charge of the Wizard World, stunning everyone present. Once Makarov names Erza and Natsu as his bodyguards, the Fire Dragon Slayer expresses excitement at going. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Kisuke Urahara Tessai Tsukabishi Shunsui Kyoraku Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Sanji Nami Usopp Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Shanks Benn Beckman Roo Jinbei Boa Hancock Eustass Kid Tsunade Senju Hiruzen Sarutobi Jiraiya Shizune Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Gajeel Redfox Erza Scarlet Mirajane Strauss Lucy Heartfillia Wendy Marvell Happy Carla Makarov Dreyar Laxus Dreyar Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (Prologue): Beginnings Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (Prologue): Journey to the SummitCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue